


Miasma

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, F/M, Post- Let It Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa dreams of green eyes, salt, and an older black impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasma

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the episode Let It Bleed and and thought occurred to me. Lisa had photos of Dean with her and Ben, as well as a long history with Dean (including living with him for a year), so how well would Cas's mind wipe work with everything. Also, as usual, it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me. Concrit and comments are welcomed and thank you for reading.

Lisa is released from the hospital a couple hours after the man that hit her, “Dean” her brain supplies. Silence fills the car ride back home, Ben asleep on the passenger side, and her unsure of how she ended up in the hospital. Lisa doesn't remember driving earlier that day; she was watching the baseball game with Matt and oh god, Matt, she never let him know that she was in the accident. Lisa speeds up and begins to formulate an apology.

She pulls up to her home, greeted by yellow tape and police cars, and panic settles into her bones. She rushes out of the car, leaving Ben asleep, to the front door where a police officer stops her at the front door. There’s blood across the living room, the television still on (but it’s no longer baseball but the local news), and crime scene markers. She cries on the front porch, the officer listening to her babble about her car accident and hospital trip and how is she going to tell Ben about this, not realizing Ben is close enough to see it.

They stay at the local motel that night after the police deemed her not a suspect. She is restless, how could she not be, and wonders what or where she went wrong today. Lisa manages to doze off, her dreams filled of green eyes, salt, and an older black impala, but is startled awake by the alarm clock on the bedside. Both her and Ben venture back to their house, still wrapped in yellow tape, and grab the essentials; their home is not a home any more.

A couple of months pass: Matt’s murder still unsolved, a new house, Ben is in school, and Lisa still dreams of green eyes, the man who hit her had the same eyes. She now keeps a small notepad on her bedside table to record her dreams. Lisa dreams of a weekend with Dean when she was younger and a yoga instructor or the easy weekend mornings of him her bed thrusting slow and gentle while Ben was sleeping over at a friend’s. Lisa could get use to those dreams, waking up warm and pleasure thrumming just beneath her skin. She has nightmares of those green eyes: Ben, well, not-Ben cornering her in the hall claiming hunger looking predatory, like she is the prey, and Dean saves her and Ben, claiming that not-Ben was a changeling. She also has nightmares of people with black eyes (“Demons”, Dean tells her) ambushing her and Matt and black smoke filling up her lungs and Dean and his brother Sam saving her and Ben. Her dreams and nightmares soon fill up that cheap little notebook.

She gives her dreams little thought until she sees a Dean Winchester on the television, wanted for a murder spree with his brother Sam. He looks identical to the man that hit her, the man who intrudes on her dreams, and the man who is in some of her photos that she never remembered taking. Lisa spends the next day tearing apart her notepad trying to put things in order, trying to find a reason on why a serial killer has encroached into her life and why she doesn’t remember. She gives up though when the chipper news anchor claims that the Winchester murder spree has ended in a police station where the sheriff shot and killed them both; even if she met Dean Winchester, what would she ask him anyways without sounding insane.

Lisa goes back to her normal life with Ben and starts dating again, but she still dreams of Dean Winchester and the sounds of an old black impala. And if she swears she sees Dean Winchester in her periphery, well, she believed in ghosts anyhow.


End file.
